ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Educational Broadcasting System
Korea Educational Broadcasting System or EBS is a South Korean educational television and radio network covering South Korean territory, and the only major South Korean radio and television network without a separate regional service. Established as KBS 3, Seoul Animation Center and KBS Educational Radio in the 1980s, and became an independent corporation in 1990. EBS strives to supplement school education and promote lifelong education for everyone in Korea. The main counterparts of this network are PBS in the United States, as well as CBBC, BBC Two and BBC Four in the UK. * EBS 1TV — EBS' main terrestrial channel for premium documentaries, preschool and youth program. (Channel 10.1) * EBS 2TV — EBS' second terrestrial channel. (Channel 10.2) * EBS FM — A EBS' radio channel, the station focuses mainly on language learning. The actual CSAT listening comprehension examinations are broadcast on this station annually at 8:40 AM and 1:10 PM on the day of the CSAT. * EBS Plus 1 (subscription television) — The channel focuses greatly around the high school test curriculum and offers programming to complement and amplify the student's in-school education. * EBS Plus 2 (subscription television) — The main focus of this channel is "lifelong" learning, with various programs for younger and older viewers. * EBS English (subscription television) — This is the network's English education channel, covering kids from kindergarten to grade 12. * EBSuHD (DMB) — EBS' children's channel; formerly a simulcast of EBS Plus 1. Also EBS offers one pay-television channel, EBS America, in the United States. Its programming centres around Korean culture, language education, and children's shows. Funding Though considered a public broadcasting entity, EBS gets most of its yearly budget from advertisements and sales revenue. In 2012, 72.1% of its revenue came from textbook sales, publications and ad revenues on its TV Radio and internet platforms, while the rest came from TV license fees (EBS gets 3% of the total License Fee being collected by the Korean Broadcasting System) and government grants.EBS Annual Revenue Report File:EBS 2.png|Second EBS logo (July 1995 until July 2001) File:EBS 3.png|Third EBS logo (July 2001 until March 2004) File:EBS Logo.svg|Fourth and current EBS logo (March 2004 to present) Programming Originally-produced *''Teletoon Advance'' *''Bboongbboong-E'' *''Piwi-chan! 3D Anime Series'' *''Chiro'' * EBS News * Jisik Channel e * Tayo the Little Bus * Janghak Quiz * Ding-Dong-Dang kindergarten * Roary the Racing Car * GO! GO! Giggles * English Café * Vroomiz * Boni and Hani * Brian's English Adventure * Cocomong * Pororo the Little Penguin * Tickety Toc * Road Diary * Flowering Heart * Larva in New York Imported series All foreign shows are dubbed in Korean. * The Magic School Bus * Baby Backyardigans * Arthur * Cyberchase * Denver, the Last Dinosaur * Bill Nye the Science Guy * The Simpsons * SpongeBob SquarePants * Rugrats * Dora the Explorer * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Phineas and Ferb * The Mozart Band * The Koala Brothers * Transformers: Prime * Baby Potter: The Series * Hi-5 * Yvon of the Yukon * Marsupilami * Untalkative Bunny * Thomas and Friends * Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park * Dinosaur Train * Almost Naked Animals * The Adventures of Raz and Benny * Scaredy Squirrel * Numb Chucks * Marvel Super Hero Adventures * The Jungle Book * Storm Hawks * Geronimo Stilton * Peppa Pig * Oswald * Eizan and Okuni's Big Adventure * The Feli & Raffina Show * Mike the Knight * Bubble Guppies * Franklin and Friends * The Backyardigans * Poppy Cat * Jumpstart Jr. * Chuggington * Dark Knights * The Mr. Men Show * Baby Jake * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies * Pingu * Caillou * Team Umizoomi * Roary the Racing Car * Dirtgirlworld * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * LazyTown * Pocoyo * The Adventures of Raz and Benny * Miraculous Ladybug * The Yu & Rei Show * Franny's Feet * Galaxy Squad * Boo! * Fanta Babies: The Series * Connie the Cow * Paddington Bear * The Stupidyardigans * The Evilyardigans * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Puyo Puyo * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure * Cave Party * Save the Day * Watership Down * Ryan & Isabella: The Series * Timothy Goes to School * ToddWorld * The Wiggles * I Am Frankie * Wiggly Songtime * Winx Club * Flowgo's World * Violetta * Match on Mt. Olympius * Doki * What's New, Angels? * The Puyo Puyo Show * The Universe Stops with You * Dot. * Super Sports Smash * Oddbods * Strawberry Shortcake EBS Radio * Morning Special (8:00~9:00, Mondays through Saturday) and Saturday Morning Special (same time, Saturday) * CSAT Listening Comprehension (8:40 & 13:10, day of CSAT) EBS Plus * Survival English See also * Korean Broadcasting System * Munhwa Broadcasting Corporation * Seoul Broadcasting System * JTBC-TV * Channel A * TV Chosun References External links * EBS Introduction https://web.archive.org/web/20130106014034/http://about.ebs.co.kr/ https://web.archive.org/web/20131001152412/http://global.ebs.co.kr/ * EBS Main(TV/Radio) https://web.archive.org/web/20071028122756/http://www.ebs.co.kr/ * EBS Primary School https://web.archive.org/web/20130731075115/http://primary.ebs.co.kr/ * EBS Middle School https://web.archive.org/web/20140329031006/http://mid.ebs.co.kr/ * EBS CSAT http://www.ebsi.co.kr * EBS English https://web.archive.org/web/20070406080044/http://www.ebse.co.kr/ * EBS Foreign Language https://web.archive.org/web/20061110114940/http://www.ebslang.co.kr/ * EBS Math https://web.archive.org/web/20140118035223/http://www.ebsmath.co.kr/ * EBS Clipbank https://web.archive.org/web/20131020004659/http://www.edrb.co.kr/ * EBS Durian(Multicultural) http://www.ebs.co.kr/durian * EBS International Documentary Festival http://www.eidf.org/kr http://www.eidf.org/en * EBS SPACE http://www.ebs.co.kr/space * EBS Janghak Quiz https://web.archive.org/web/20170817172444/http://www.janghakquiz.com/ * EBS Media http://ebsmedia.kr/ http://ebsmedia.kr/eng/eng_biz.asp Category:Media companies of South Korea Category:Publicly funded broadcasters Category:Korean television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:State media